<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bibliophilia by teamnicedynabitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173479">Bibliophilia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamnicedynabitch/pseuds/teamnicedynabitch'>teamnicedynabitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamnicedynabitch/pseuds/teamnicedynabitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tsukki read together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bibliophilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark in your room when you opened your eyes, though the blackout curtains you’d bought meant that this didn’t give much indication of the time. Rolling over to check your phone, you noticed that you were the only one in bed. You flinched a little when the screen lit up, having forgotten to turn the brightness down before you went to bed, and then furrowed your brows in confusion when it flashed 4:36 at you. If it was 4am, Kei should be asleep next to you, or grumbling at you to go back to sleep before pulling you close, but his side of the bed is cold, and it doesn’t look like he actually got in it at all. You tried not to worry, you knew he probably got home fine and just wasn’t tired, but your anxiety certainly knew how to pick a moment. Wrapping your duvet around your shoulders, you went searching. You didn’t have to look for long. He was sat in the hallway with back pressed against the wall, headphones on and halfway through a book.<br/>
“Its 4am.” The headphones were pulled from his head as he looked up at you. “What are you doing up?”<br/>
“Says the one reading on the floor?”<br/>
“I couldn’t sleep.”<br/>
“Did you try?” A small smile, filled with love and amusement, was sent your way.<br/>
“Come here.” He gestured for you to sit next to him, effectively avoiding your question. “Come read with me.” You loved reading with him. It was how you two started talking, really. </p><p>He’d reached for the same book as you at the library, the last copy. You’d been ready to concede to his cold glare before Yamaguchi cheerily suggested you two read it together. You thought this was sweet of him until he admitted, some 3 years later, that he’d done so because he knew that Tsukishima thought you were cute. Which then brought into light why he’d actually said yes, because doing so had surprised everyone, himself included. Nevertheless, reading together had become somewhat of a tradition since then, at first the two of you just talking about the book, and then growing closer as time passed. He’d always be guarded, but somehow you’d brought his carefully constructed walls down, you’d forced him to let you in. As soon as he’d known you wanted to be there, he had no problem with that.<br/>
“D'you remember the first time we did this?”<br/>
“In the library?”<br/>
“Yeah. When Hinata ran in and shouted at us?” He let out a chuckle at the memory, turning the page once you indicated you were ready.<br/>
“You know, I only got so angry at him for suggesting we were dating because I was annoyed that we weren’t.”<br/>
“Tadashi told me that.”<br/>
“Bastard.” It was your turn to giggle. A few minutes passed as the two of you read in silence, the hand not holding the book carding through your hair. Moments like these were what made life easy, moments that never ceased to make your heart swell no matter how long you and Kei were together.<br/>
“Kei?”<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“I love you.” His eyes met yours, a tender, loving gaze that you’d grown quite accustomed to.<br/>
“I love you too.” Your stomach didn’t flutter with butterflies like it had those months you spent in the library, or the first few times he’d held your hand. You weren’t nervous, or anxious, or worried that he didn’t like you as much as you liked him. You had years of soft smiles meant only for you, whispered declarations of love when he thought you were asleep, acts of kindness you knew he wouldn’t do for anyone else- you had so much evidence, even beyond his words, that he loved you endlessly that you could never doubt him. But this, the simple act of reading the same book together, was what you treasured most. And sitting here, practically on his lap, his hand in your hair and his breath on your cheek- despite the fact that he had to bend down to get that close- you knew he treasured it too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>